


Reward

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next little drabble in the baker!Leon series.</p><p>This was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Gold<br/>During the 2012 London Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

Leon dragged himself up the stairs. It had been a long day at the bakery with all the extra stuff they made for the Olympics. Whatever had London 2012 on it and looked remotely like something sport-y sold like crazy. So they had created special muffins decorated with flags, pastries that matched the ‘sport of the day’ – like today they’d looked like little bicycles – and of course their top-seller, the medals. He didn’t know how many of the cookies with golden icing they had made today. 

All he wanted was a hot shower and then a quiet evening in front of the TV, snuggled up to his husband of three months and falling asleep while watching some of the sport events. 

When he came back from the bathroom, he couldn’t help but chuckle as he found his man in nothing but the tiny swim trunks he’d just bought yesterday and one of their cookie-medals on his chest. If it was held up by the ribbon he’d put on it or if it simply stuck there by the icing, he didn’t know. 

“Gold medalist usually get a reward.” Oh, how Leon loved this shy but mischievous smirk.

His tiredness completely forgotten, he rushed over to reward his gold medalist in the proper way.


End file.
